


What's In A Name

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Éowyn</em> and Faramir spend a late summer's afternoon playing a game whose victor is given a mighty reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"My father taught me, long ago."  
  
They sit on the fountain ledge, taking advantage of the late summer breeze sweeping through Emyn Arnen, a rarity in these middle months. Faramir sets up the old chess set and examines the aged pieces carefully, aware that they are indeed an heirloom of his line.  
  
"We did not play very many games in Edoras," she gazes out across the garden, squinting to catch a glimpse of the marigolds she planted last week. Indeed, she could still feel the ache in her knees. "Not in those final days, at least."  
  
There's a distance in her voice as she stares off, and Faramir catches her attention. "Your move." She looks down at the board and hovers her fingertips just above each of her pieces, careful not to make any sudden moves. Finally, she grasps her white Queen and the game has begun.  
  
Over the next few minutes, there is very little noise from either party, save for the breaths of annoyance from Éowyn's part (he always took too long, over-thinking each step), while Faramir was wary of her all-too-sudden moves that weren't given much thought.  
  
And suddenly —  _checkmate_!  
  
"It seems I have an enchantress for a wife," he muses at her sudden victory. No one has ever beaten him in a game, not since he played his father as a child well over twenty years ago.  
  
"Oh, don't be so sore."  
  
"Fortunately, my skill in battle definitely outweighs that of this petty game," he shakes his head in defeat and as he clears off the board, secretly meriting the gift of such a challenging partner.  
  
"Yes, I would hope so," she chuckles. "The deal still stands, does it not?"  
  
Faramir simply sighs and closes the box. "I never break my promises."  
  
Éowyn pats her swollen belly and smiles up at her husband.  
  
"I quite like Elboron, don't you?"


End file.
